


What's in a Name

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dogs, M/M, doggo naming happens, they adopt a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance and Shiro get a dog together





	What's in a Name

“Lance, no.”

“Lance _yes_.”

“We are not naming our dog _that_.” 

“What? Why not? Ar-churro is a fantastic name!”

“We are _not_ naming our dog after a food.”

“Well it’s better than what you want to name him.”

“Bow-wowser is a beautiful name for a pupper!”

“…bow. wow. ser. How can you besmooch—”

“Besmirch.”

“ _Besmirch_ our beloved dog with that name, I ask you.”

Pidge watched the bickering couple with exasperation as she ruffled the little boxer puppy’s ears. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure those two idiots don’t saddle you with a terrible name.” She cupped the puppy’s face in her hands. “How does Doggo sound?”

The puppy yipped excitedly, his little tail wagging.

“Pidge get away from our child!” Lance yelled. Pidge yelped, scrambling to her feet. 

“Come on, Doggo! Let’s get out of here!”


End file.
